


【工藤新一x黑羽快斗】处处吻

by Valvrave



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 工藤新一/黑羽快斗 - Freeform, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valvrave/pseuds/Valvrave
Summary: Alpha！工藤新一！xOmega！黑羽快斗！私设如山情人转真爱





	【工藤新一x黑羽快斗】处处吻

新月挂上枝头时，他的客人如约而至。  
白色礼服的怪盗无声无息地落在阳台上，斗篷缓缓落下，降落的白鸽拢住了羽翼，单片眼镜在月色下反着光，光滑的镜面上倒映着卧室中少年侦探的身影。隔着玻璃门，这对宿敌无声地注视着彼此，片刻后，屋外的怪盗率先放弃了这场无意义的僵持，他从栏杆上跃下，脚步轻盈地像一只猫。  
他微微弯腰，曲着手指扣了扣玻璃门。  
“晚上好，名侦探。”  
他像是最优雅的绅士，笑容却是张扬肆意，工藤新一见惯了他这幅样子，此时此刻却多少有些无奈。  
将白色的怪盗放进来后，他犹豫片刻将窗帘一同拉了起来。  
这是侦探与怪盗一开始就做下的约定。

工藤新一不知道他同怪盗基德的关系何时发展到这一步的，似乎从那天，他好心给了这位失控的怪盗一个临时标记后，两人的关系就渐渐开始脱轨。  
他的宿敌显然是个蹬鼻子上脸丝毫不明白“客气”两个字怎么写的主，一开始只是临时的标记，到后来抑制剂彻底失效，他更是得寸进尺地要求工藤新一做点别的。  
“借你用一用……别这样看我，你是Alpha，我是Omega，就这件事来说怎么看都是你赚了好嘛。”  
彼时正撞上抑制剂失效的怪盗基德跨坐在他的腰腹上，高热的手掌贴着他的胸膛，他理直气壮的样子让名侦探有些想笑，这位omega足够年轻，根本不知道在发情期同一位并不算知根知底的alpha做爱意味着什么——但凡工藤新一不那么正直，或者有一点点的小心思，仅仅需要一次完全的标记，这个嚣张的怪盗就再也无处可逃。  
他似乎永远都是这样，自信而张扬，或许工藤新一和那些警探一样，都是他棋盘上可以供以戏耍的棋子。  
他笑着，带着厚厚的面具，无人窥得面具下最真实的怪盗基德，即使是工藤新一亦是如此。

夜色很深，厚重的窗帘将流泻的月光隔绝在外，整间屋子陷入了朦胧的的黑暗，他听到衣物摩擦的窸窣声，伴随着极其轻微的一声咔哒，他知道怪盗已经取下了他的单片眼镜，将它放在了他的书桌上。  
他的宿敌卸下了全部的伪装，很可惜，在这样的黑暗中，他只能模模糊糊地勾勒出他的身形轮廓。  
他知道对方不会让他等太久，即使那位怪盗面上再冷静，空气中隐隐浮动的玫瑰香气多少也暴露出他的境况，果然，不消片刻，随着最后一件衣衫的落地，那具温热的身躯带着愈发馥郁的玫瑰香气贴到了他的怀里，同他一般身高的少年连仰起脸都不需要，径直吻上了他的嘴唇。  
同眼底的冷静不同，这个吻显得急躁而狂乱，唇瓣分开片刻后又胶合在一处，灵活的舌头迫切地侵入工藤的口腔，魔术师修长纤细的手指插进侦探脑后的碎发中，将他的脑袋压下来，他意图吻得更深，却又在工藤新一回应时用尖尖的犬齿咬破了他的舌尖。  
细微的疼痛让工藤新一嘶了一声，嘴里弥散开淡淡的血腥味，他微微皱着眉，却又对对方的野蛮行径无可奈何，发情期的Omega没什么道理可讲，更何况这位还是名为KID的怪盗先生。  
他不知道为什么自己会一再纵容这位怪盗的得寸进尺，从对方提出这个要求开始，好像拒绝就从未出现在工藤新一的选项中。  
唾液和血液中存在的微量信息素抚慰了Omega焦躁的神经，这个吻渐渐变得温柔而缠绵。  
工藤新一搂住对方的腰肢，顺着他扑上来的力道坐到了床沿，发情期的Omega像一只粘人的猫，即使是片刻的分开也让对方升起不满，怪盗基德毫不客气地爬上床坐到了他的腿上，他半跪在床沿，手臂搂住他的脖颈继续这个吻，臀部隔着层西裤若有似无地蹭着侦探的腰胯。  
已然摆脱DT之身的工藤新一明白了他的暗示，但他并不着急做些什么，他的宿敌对待一切突发状况都显得一副游刃有余的模样，这让坏心眼的侦探十分想要试探他的底线，他的手掌贴着怪盗的腰，对方光着上半身，裸露的皮肤随着热潮的到来变得滚烫。  
“名侦探，你还在矜持什么啊。”  
眼见工藤新一不为所动，真名为黑羽快斗的高中生怪盗决定再接再厉，他凑上去咬着工藤的耳廓，唇齿间泄露的湿热喘息刻意蹭在他的耳根，仅仅是亲吻和拥抱根本不够，他需要更多的东西。  
工藤新一似乎拿准了心思不让他快活，仍在慢条斯理地抚摸他的身体，吻落在锁骨，细细麻麻的痒，这些小动作不足以缓解身体的躁动，反而像是火上浇油。  
不够。  
黑羽快斗有些气急，以往在情事上名侦探总是很配合，从未表现出今天这样隐约的放置意图，身体里翻涌的情潮让他几乎要失去思考的能力，求人不如求己，他咬了咬牙，胡乱地去解对方的皮带。  
工藤新一并不去阻止他的动作，贴在怪盗腰部的手掌向下，剥开内裤的边缘沿着股缝摸索，那地方早已经湿成一片，湿漉漉的布料紧紧绷着挺翘的臀部，工藤新一捏了把柔软的臀肉，毫不客气地将对方的内裤剥下。  
“进来……”  
内裤还挂在小腿上，黑羽快斗却顾不上这些，特殊的体质令他不需要更多的温存，他只想要名侦探把那根硬邦邦的东西放进来，狠狠地操他。  
“你今天似乎格外急躁。”  
工藤新一咬了口他的锁骨，两根手指戳进去，在湿热的甬道中摸索，对方低喘一声，他听到怪盗微恼的回应。  
“是你太磨蹭了！”  
名侦探的手活不错，两根灵活的手指在他的身体里戳弄，时不时蹭过他的敏感点，黑羽快斗爽得头皮发麻，身前挺翘的性器向外吐着水，呻吟之余，想到对方这一手技术完全是在自己身体力行的教导下掌控的，黑羽快斗心里头莫名有一种“吾家有儿初长成”的欣慰。  
工藤新一显然不知道对方在想什么，如果他能听到怪盗的心音，绝对会身体力行地让他明白到底谁是谁爸爸。  
“够了……进来。”  
黑羽快斗抬了抬腰，屁股蹭着对方跨下的鼓包。  
“怎么，名侦探是肾虚了吗，如果满足不了，别人也可……啊！”  
挑衅的话语被一声惊喘打断，身体里的那根手指曲起，指节抵在敏感点上狠狠按压，他几乎瞬间软了腰肢，额头抵在对方的肩膀上，眼尾通红，手臂更加用力地搂着工藤新一的脖颈才不至于向后仰倒。  
工藤新一不知道自己在生什么气，但无可否认，因为怪盗那句不知道真心还是实意的话语，他的的确确升腾起了怒火。  
这大概是alpha的独占欲作祟，没有一个正常的alpha能在床上容忍自己的Omega说什么“别的人也可以”这种话。  
“你不如留着些力气，一会儿可别求饶。”

他并不着急满足对方的需求，骨子里的冷静理性让他即使在这种时候也保持着一丝清明。与他相反，黑羽快斗的感觉就说不上多美妙，刚开始的确还是爽的，但是仅靠手的话根本不够，身体食髓知味地要求更多，除了屁股底下硬邦邦坐着的那根东西，其他的都不行。  
黑羽快斗几乎要绷不住那张扑克脸，他摁着工藤新一的肩膀想将他推到在床上，如同第一次做的，既然工藤新一不动手，那他就自给自足。  
显然，时至今日怪盗先生对自己在这段关系中所处的地位仍然没有理智的认知，他没有推动对方，反而被察觉了他小动作的工藤新一摁在了墙上。  
赤裸的后背撞在冰冷的墙上，黑羽快斗大脑有一瞬间的发懵，他看到对方那双同自己相似的眼眸，窗帘被风吹动，透露进来的一丝丝月光下，那双深蓝色的眼瞳微微发亮，像是翻涌的黑海。  
他看着名侦探的眼瞳，一瞬间他竟然读不懂那里面的情绪。  
似乎有什么东西隐隐超脱了掌控。  
情势不妙，骨子里的作死基因让他还想开口调戏几句，对方却完全不给他这个机会，工藤新一拉下裤子，手穿过他的膝弯，分开他的腿毫不客气地撞了进去，因着黑羽快斗自身的体重，那根凶器直接进到了最深处，冠头直直撞上生殖腔的入口，一瞬间的头皮发麻和身体深处被入侵的危机感让他几乎连叫都叫不出来，而名侦探毫不迟疑，就着这个姿势在他的身体里狠狠挞伐起来。  
“嗯……啊……名……名侦探……”  
在意识到对方仍记着最初的约定后，黑羽快斗不再去考虑多余的事情，空虚的身体终于得到了满足，他搂着他的肩膀，毫不吝啬放开自己的呻吟，少年独有的清亮声线在情欲的蒸腾下微微有些沙哑，工藤新一将他的屁股抬高，就着这个姿势亲吻他的胸膛，在早已硬挺起来的乳尖上又吮又咬。  
似乎不满足于他的偏颇，怪盗扭动着腰将另一边备受冷落的胸膛送上，工藤新一从善如流，照顾好另一边的同时下身的动作也没有停下，不大的卧室里，交合处粘稠的水声显得格外清晰。  
他的宿敌亦是情人在床上意外的坦诚，指挥起他来毫不客气，头皮微微传来拉扯的刺痛，他任性的情人用足跟磨蹭着他的后背，颐指气使要他快一点。  
也不知道每次做到最后哑着嗓子求他停下来的人是谁。  
工藤新一暗里吐槽，对于这个要求他自然不会客气，本意是想温柔地对待这位Omega，但既然对方不领情，他也没必要压制着自己的本能再进行这场温吞的性事。  
性器抽插的速度明显加快，黑羽快斗呻吟着，尾音颤颤，像是一片轻羽撩在侦探的心头。  
你是谁，怪盗基德这个名字的背后隐藏的是怎样一张面容。  
他们站在彼此的对立面，这些东西即使问出来也无法得到解答，他见过怪盗的千张假面，却不知道到底那一张是真实的他。  
明明是从一开始就知道的，但不知为何工藤新一却觉得遗憾，或许是纠缠得太久，他已经快要淡忘自己是如何赌上名誉也要将他逮捕。  
“名侦探……啊……新一……太深了！唔！”  
怪盗很喜欢在这时候叫他的名字，明明是无数人叫过的名字，从他的嘴里叫出来却又不一样。  
可到底是哪里不同？  
智商爆表情商低下的名侦探认真思考着，怀中软热的躯体像一汪水一样包裹着他，怪盗低下头同他额头相抵，朦胧的黑暗中他能看到对方眼角星星点点晶莹的水色。  
“咿——别，要坏掉了……新一……”  
怪盗突然变换了声线，甜腻柔软的女音在耳边娇喘，工藤新一一愣，面红耳赤地吻住对方的嘴唇，将那些淫词浪语都封在唇齿间，正直的名侦探虽然同怪盗玩过许多花样，但到底没有怪盗先生放得开。  
黑羽快斗看穿了他的窘迫，湿润的眼眸弯了弯，工藤新一以让对方闭嘴为目的，每一下顶弄都又狠又深，黑羽快斗没有了余裕去逗弄这位名侦探，搂着他的肩膀除了“嗯”“啊”“工藤新一”以外再说不出什么别的词来。  
快感如潮水一般绵延而至，那一瞬间他想呼唤对方的名字，但脑海中仅有那个由他父亲命名的代号。  
怪盗基德。  
“kaitou……kid。”  
只是不小心的脱口而出，掌下的身躯却有一瞬间的僵硬，敏锐的名侦探立刻捕捉到了对方的那点不自在，比起骤然僵硬的身体，急促收缩的甬道更将对方的紧张表现得一览无余。  
仅仅是怪盗基德这个代号……  
不，或许不仅仅是因为这个。  
“……kaitou？”  
他试探着叫了一声，那具身体明显颤抖得更厉害了。  
工藤新一福至心灵，他明白了，或许这几个音符，代表的不仅仅是“怪盗”这个意义。  
虽然不一定完整，但这几个字符中，极有可能隐藏着怪盗的真实名姓。  
他似乎摸到了一条线，在线的另一端，是那只行踪飘忽的白鸽。

黑羽快斗很快意识到了自己的失态，失神间他将“怪盗”听成了“快斗”，即使只有一瞬，他也不能保证对方没有多想。  
他知道只是名侦探的试探，但是再听到那几个熟悉的音符，即使能维持那张扑克脸，身体仍是不可避免地有了片刻僵硬。  
糟糕了，他肯定对方一定察觉了，毕竟是那位工藤新一。  
可惜现在的情况容不得他走神，他本就快到极限，工藤新一那一声“kaito”像是最后一根稻草，他胡乱地揉搓着自己挺立的性器，直到射出来的精液弄脏了工藤新一的衬衫。恍惚片刻后他才想起，比起一丝不挂的自己，面前只解开了皮带扣的这位名侦探几乎可以称得上是衣冠楚楚。  
厚脸皮的黑羽快斗后知后觉地感受到了久违的窘迫，现在逃跑不过是为名侦探的猜测增加筹码，他干脆利落地调整心态去解对方的纽扣，却被名侦探先发制人，迎面按倒在柔软的床铺上。  
“是你的名字吧，kaitou。”  
工藤新一居高临下，像是草原上凶猛的捕食者，将兀自挣扎的猎物摁在掌下。  
黑羽快斗神色还有些涣散，但不妨碍他马上反应过来，黑暗很好地隐藏了他脸上的那一点心虚，明白的拒绝就是心虚的表现，他干脆用了一个模棱两可的回答搪塞了过去，为了避免工藤新一再突发奇想问些什么让自己掉马，黑羽快斗破罐破摔，拉下工藤新一的脑袋，在他颈侧的腺体上咬了一口。  
不得不说，黑羽快斗其人，总是将生命不息，作死不止这句话诠释地淋漓尽致。  
毫无防备地被咬了口，工藤新一苦苦压制的信息素一瞬间爆发了开来，黑羽快斗几乎是瞬间软了腰，鼻尖埋在床单里重重喘息着，被理智全失的工藤新一掐着腰肢从背后进入的时候，他混乱的大脑中仅有一个想法。  
哦豁，好像玩脱了。  
很少有人知道，同成结标记对应，Omega也能对Alpha进行“反标记”，具体的影响科学界尚未有所定论，毕竟有勇气反标记一个Alpha的Omega还从所未见，或者说即使有也还没被发现，黑羽快斗也许是吃螃蟹的第一人。  
Omega的信息素注入腺体，工藤新一连反应都来不及，大脑一片空白，所有的注意力都被空气中的玫瑰香气以及身下那具赤裸的身体夺去，身下的少年扭头似乎想要说什么，柔软的手掌抓着自己贴在对方腰间的手背。  
抛却理性，无法思考。  
工藤新一俯下身，在对方惊慌的注视下咬住了他的肩膀，黑羽快斗想要挣扎，一贯称得上温柔的名侦探却摁住了他的后脑，将他死死压制在床上，他做的又急又凶，黑羽快斗叫苦不迭，所有呻吟都被堵在了床单上，他死死抓着床沿，骨节用力到泛白。  
“醒醒！名……唔……”  
动弹不得。  
明明是清爽的橙花味，却让他几乎连呼吸都要难以为继，黑羽快斗感觉自己化成了一汪水，若不是腰间的手掌死死托住他，他早已软倒在床上，面上湿漉漉的，不知何时泪水流了一脸，黑羽狼狈极了，张开嘴只能发出带着哽咽的喘息。  
太超过了，真的要坏掉了。  
结合处的水沿着腿根蜿蜒而下，性器进出在穴口捣出泡沫，黑羽快斗抓着床单徒劳地向前挪动，不过离开寸许便被失去理智的名侦探拖着腰肢拉回来，再更深更重地撞进去。工藤新一搂着他的腰，火热的掌心摁在他的小腹上，随着他的顶弄几乎可以感觉到阴茎的形状，黑羽快斗失控地摇着头，泪水把面颊贴着的床单都湿透了。  
明明是被这样粗暴对待，阴茎却是硬的不行，随着工藤撞击的动作一下下蹭在床单上。他想去碰碰它，还未有所动作便被身后的Alpha察觉，工藤新一抓着他纤细的手腕按在头顶，任人鱼肉的怪盗先生生生憋红了眼，他扭头可怜兮兮地看着名侦探，试图讨得一丝怜悯，然而被迫进入易感期的Alpha没有道理可讲，只是控制住他一切的动作，直到黑羽快斗在前端毫无抚慰的情况下硬生生被操射了出来。  
他仰起头，修长的脖颈如同濒死的天鹅，洁白的齿间正死死咬着一片床单，唾液沿着嘴角流到下巴，整个人虚弱又狼狈。身体里的凶器还在持续进攻的动作，最柔软的地方被反复顶弄，带来的除了绵延不绝的快感还有令人毛骨悚然的恐惧。  
只有那个地方绝对不行。  
“名侦探！”  
感受到性器撞开了紧闭的入口，他几乎可以说是惨叫起来，手脚胡乱地挣扎着，被暴躁的侦探全面镇压。  
“放过我，我错了……求你……”  
“工藤新一，你醒醒……”  
“你说过不要标记的，呜……”  
极度的恐慌令他真的哭了出来，沙哑的哭喊似乎唤起了Alpha的一丝清明，逞凶的性器迟疑了一会儿缓缓退出了柔软的腔口，他的身体被翻过来正面仰躺在床上，工藤新一挤进他的腿间，黑羽快斗紧张地抓紧了床单，等到的却是个温柔的吻。  
温热的嘴唇落在脸颊上，一点点吻掉面上的泪水，黑羽快斗怔怔地看着上方的工藤新一，侦探的面上浮现出挣扎的神色，是理性与兽性争夺着这具身体的掌控权，他知道此时的工藤还是不清醒的，但即使如此，再进入时性器也没有触碰过那个禁忌的区域。  
他想，不愧是名侦探啊，心头的悸动却让他莫名地恐慌。  
太温柔了，明明只是普通的床伴，这样温柔地对待他的名侦探，会让他生出一种自己是“被爱着”的错觉。  
可即使如此，他好像也并不愿意放开他。  
黑羽快斗伸出手攀住了他的肩膀，双腿圈住他的腰肢，足踝在他的背后交扣。  
明知是虚假的，那再沉溺一会儿应该也没有关系吧，只要在天亮之前，他都还来得及逃走。  
如果没有潘多拉，或许名侦探，真会是他的理想恋人也说不定。  
不知道纠缠了多久，直到身体里涌入温凉液体，这场胡闹的情事才终于宣告结束，黑羽快斗第一次有了如释重负的感觉，一晚上下来他几乎要被失控的名侦探玩死，在对方射精结束松开他的瞬间瘫软在床上。  
他喘息着，想到工藤新一的恶劣行径有些咬牙切齿，但又有一丝丝的心虚，他也不知道咬下这一口会有这样的后果，但愿名侦探醒来后不会找他算账。  
宣泄完情欲的Alpha已经沉沉地睡了过去，面容沉静美好，想到方才自己被折腾的惨样，黑羽快斗气鼓鼓地趴在床上去戳他的脸，指尖在柔软的脸颊上戳出一个凹陷，他看着看着又忍不住笑了起来。  
只有在这时候，他在工藤新一面前才可以仅仅是黑羽快斗，什么伪装都不需要的高中生。  
可惜睡着的人不知道。  
他叹了口气，艰难地从床上下来，身体里的精液随着重力从穴口流出来，星星点点滴落下来，在这样安静地只能听到侦探呼吸声的房间里，液体落到地板上的声音就显得格外色情，黑羽快斗烧红了一张脸，踉跄地走过去胡乱套上自己的装备，连清理都没来得及就落荒而逃。  
白鸟从窗台跃下，张开的羽翼搭载着落跑的新娘向着远方，月光照着床头静静摆放的蓝玫瑰，颈侧的牙痕张牙舞爪地宣示着主权，而沉睡的名侦探无知无觉。  
晚安，我不愿相见的恋人。

END


End file.
